The Mirror (A Loud House Horror Story)
by Keycloud
Summary: After Lincoln finds a mirror, he goes through many things still something happened to him. Now his sister's must solve the case onto why this happened. What will happen? You just need to find out. (Btw this is probably going to be a short story.)
1. Aug, 1 , 2018- 8:14 AM Royal Woods

Lincoln is outside taking a morning jog. Even though the only boy of the Loud House doesn't jog in the mornings, He decides to jog this very morning. And also because he and his whole family have the summer break. Well except the family's parents they have work. He's now near Royal Woods Park and he decides to stop for a break. "Man… Lynn goes through this every day? Man, I can't keep up…" He says as he panted.

The 11-year-old starts to drink water from his water bottle while sitting under a tree. Then he looks up to the sun that was shining brightly on his face. When he starts to get up he looks to his right to see something bright in a bush. Curious he looks in the bush and finds a mirror. He looks confused and said "Why is there a mirror here? Well, it looks nice. Hope Lola doesn't try to take it from me…" He shoves the mirror in his pocket. He starts walking around the park.

The wind was blowing on his face. He started looking over a small lake. Then he saw something in the water. Was it a duck? Was it a log? He didn't know. It looked like a man or something that was smiling at him. He was also giving a watch glare. Lincoln cringed like his skin was coming off of him. Then he starts to walk away…. Slowly


	2. Aug, 1 , 2018- 8:20 AM

**Hi guys! This is the second chapter in The Mirror. Hope you guys like it! I am trying to work on more chapters. Sorry if the length is a little short.**

Lincoln enters his house with is keys. When he steps his foot inside he looks to his left and sees his sisters fighting over the TV remote. He Sighs and checks his face with the mirror. The light from the sun outside reflects on the mirror and the really (and I mean really) bright light reflects on Lola's eyes. The 6-year old says in anger, "What's that light shining on my beautiful face!?" All the sisters turn their attention to Lincoln who is still looking at the mirror. Then Lincoln puts his mirror away and looks at his sisters in confusion and says "What?"

Then Lori speaks, "Hey Tewrp, why was there light flashing on Lola's face?" Lincoln replies saying "It's because this mirror I found flashed some light to Lola's face…" He takes the mirror out of his pocket and shows it to his sisters. Lola looks at it with wide eyes and starts running up to Lincoln. Lincoln covers himself as Lola jumps on his back and tries to get the mirror. Then Luna comes up to the 2 siblings and grabbed Lola and moved her away from Lincoln. "Thanks Luna." Said Lincoln as got up and closed the front door. "No problem brah," says the rockstar. Lola says, "I WANT THAT MIRROR!" she tries to run up to Lincoln like a demon trying to catch some she was stopped by Luna. "Dude stop." Says Luna, "Yeah! Lola you literally have more than 10 mirrors!" Says Lori in annoyance.

Then Lana says "Anyway… Lincoln where did you find that mirror anyway?" The boy says, "I found it in a bush while I was jogging. It looked nice so I brought it home." Lynn asks "So your keeping it?" Lincoln answers "Yeah… I'll be in my room if you guys need anything." Without any answers, Lincoln goes up to his room. He did forget to tell his sister's about the man creature thing. He didn't want to scare himself again.


	3. Aug 1, 2018- 8:30 AM

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been doing a lot of things lately. Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

The white-haired boy in his room reading his comics in his undies like he always does. Lincoln starts to get tired of reading. He decides to put his comics away and he starts to put on his pants. He lays down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. The room was quiet. The only noise you could hear was the TV and some birds chirping near Lincoln's small window. Lincoln sighs then say "I'm bored. Well, I guess I can go to the arcade.."

Lincoln gets up and gets ready. He looks at his mirror to look good. Until he started to scratch his head. And it was not like any normal scratching you do to your head when you have an itchy scalp. The scratching felt like he was sticking a sharp knife in his head. The

boy says "Ugh…. Why is my head scratching so much?" He shrugs it off as he put his mirror away.

Lincoln goes downstairs and sees his sisters normally watching TV. Then he tells them "I'll be at the arcade. Just so you know.." The sisters nod their heads as Lincoln leaves.


	4. Aug 1, 2018- 7:55 PM

**Hey everyone! this is the 4th chapter of 'The Mirror' Hope you guys like it. Sorry about the long wait for the new chapters. Trust me, I have been working on new chapters.**

Lincoln enters the house and sees no one downstairs in the living room. He shrugs and goes upstairs. And about 30 minutes later Lincoln hears the doorbell. He goes downstairs and opens the door to see his Mom and his Dad. "Hi, Mom and Dad," Lincoln says as he moves to the side to let them in. "Hi, son." Says Lynn Sr. Then Rita speaks to Lincoln "Lincoln.., Can you tell your sisters that your father and I will be out for a week for a friends wedding.." "On it Mom!" replies Lincoln as he goes upstairs.

And after 15 minutes, Lincoln managed to tell all of his sisters that the family's parents are going to a friend's wedding. The he remembered about the man from morning. He goes downstairs and sees Rita and Lynn Sr sitting on the couch.

"Mom?" says Lincoln. His stomach was almost turning. "Yes?" replied Rita. "I had a morning jog and-" Lincoln was cut off by his father. "Well that's nice!" said Lynn Sr. "Dad I wasn't Finnish. Anyway what I was saying… I went on a morning jog and I found a mirror when I stopped near the park. I thought it looked nice so I took it with me home. Then, I saw a man in a lake looking at me smiling…" said Lincoln. "Well it could be your mind kiddo." says Lynn Sr. "It's not like the mirror is cursed!" said Lynn Sr. "Alright enough chit-chat! Can you help us pack Lincoln?"

Asked Rita. He replied with an ok.

And Then, after all the packing... At 9:00 P.M. after Lynn Sr and Rita were ready. After the family ate dinner, Lynn Sr calls a taxi to get to the airport. The mother of 11 says to Lori "Lori you're in charge. But make sure you follow these rules." She then hands a paper with the rules. Lori reads the 6 rules that say..

 _Rule 1: Make sure everyone is safe._

 _Rule 2: Call us if anything happens._

 _Rule 3: Make sure everyone is well fed._

 _Rule 4: Don't try to do things your way._

 _Rule 5: Make sure everyone has fun!_

 _Rule 6: Make sure everyone sleeps by 9:30!_

Lori looks at the rules and nods back to her mother. Lynn Sr sees the taxi and tells Rita, "Honey there's our ride!" Rita nods and looks back to her children. The parents leave and the 11 kids wave goodbye to them. The taxi leaves and the Lori says "Alright everyone we need to go to bed!" Everyone nods as they go upstairs to their rooms. The lights turn off.


	5. Aug, 1 ,2018- 9:00 PM

**Hi guys! This is the 5th chapter of "The Mirror" Hoped you liked the 4th chapter. This is a new chapter. BTW, sorry about the wait. I forget to upload chapters sometimes. Anyway, enjoy.**

The Loud siblings are in the living room watching TV. Lincoln was sitting looking bored. He sighs and then starts scratching his head. He keeps scratching his head for about 33 seconds until he starts to feel something wet on his fingers. He looks at his fingers and sees black goo all over his hand. Scared he takes his mirror he had in his pocket and looks at the part where he started to scratch his head. He's shocked to see black goo on his head. He says "What the….. WHY IS THERE BLACK GOO ON MY HEAD?!" His sisters look at him, their eyes start to widen as Lori and Luna runs up to Lincoln to check on his head. "What is that?" Luna says as she touches the mysterious goo. Then Lori says "Just wash it off in that bathroom." Lincoln respond saying "O-ok.."

He runs up the stairs and runs to the bathroom. He closes the door, locking, and goes up to the sink. He proceeds to wash the goo off and looks in the mirror and sees his hair washed with no goo on it. He looks at the mirror again to see a woman standing behind him with a sinister grin and no eyes. Lincoln screams as he trips what felt like water. He felt pain… Just pain all over his body like someone stabbed him with 32 knives.

He looks to the door to see it wide open with the same woman standing with her back facing Lincoln. He gets up and confronts the woman. But when he touched her shoulder, she turned around, but his hand, screamed and slapped Lincoln right on the cheek. The slap was so hard that he fell to the floor screaming in pain. His sisters rushes upstairs to find poor Lincoln lying on the floor. "LINCOLN!" screams Lola. Then a scream was heard. The sisters turn around. But when they looked back they saw Lincoln standing up with no cuts or bruises? They look at him in confusion as he pushes them to go down stairs. "What was that?" asks Luna. Everyone shrugs as they went downstairs.


	6. Aug, 2 , 2018- 6:06 PM Detroit

**Hi Everyone! This is the 6th chapter of "The Mirror" To be honest, this is sorta long... I guess? Well you guys are the judge. Just give me a review or like the story. Anyway... Enjoy chapter 6.**

Lincoln and his sisters go to the park for some sibling bonding time. They were in a Detroit park. Lincoln sees a man waving at him. It doesn't look like a normal human being. It looks like a 7ft man with long arms and a grim smile on his face. And it looks like he's been at a crime scene! He had blood on his face, his hands, his legs, and even his mouth had blood! And he was wearing a suit that had been torn. He looked like the man Lincoln say in the lake. Lincoln looks at the man in fear and looks at his sisters who were ahead of him. So he runs to them to catch up.

His sister's did a lot of things. Like going to a dinner or the Detroit institute of art. He was following them. He was traumatized by the man. He was looking everywhere he went. Up in the sky, in a water fountain, and even the institute's bathroom stall! He was walking with his sister's as they were going to their car to go home.

"Wow! This day was fun!" said Leni. "Yeah it was!" said Luan. Everyone was happy. Luna looks over to Lincoln who was pale has a sheet of paper. "Dude, you ok?" Luna said in concern. Lincoln was about to say something when he quickly pushes all of his sister's to the side of the sidewalk. "What was that for!?", said all the sisters. "There's…..There's" Lincoln was repeating. "There's what?!", said Luan. "Snap out of it!", said Lucy. Then Lincoln starts to run toward a man. But when his sisters looked back, they saw nothing. Just Lincoln sitting on the road. "Let's get in the car.", Lori says as she grabs Lincoln by the arm and take him to the car. The sisters follow them.


	7. Aug, 2 , 2018- 6:50 PM I-375 North

**Hi Everyone! This is the 7th chapter of "The Mirror" Hope you like it! This chapter is a 2 part so wait for the second part.**

They were driving on I-375 North. Lori was driving. It was dark and was raining hard. "Exit right, then…. Turn right." blurted out the GPS. "Lincoln are you ok?" asks Leni who was sitting at the front. "Yeah… Just hungry…" says Lincoln. Lynn throughs a bag of chips at Lincoln. He catches it. He starts munching on it like it was his last meal. Lola and Lana were sleeping peacefully, Luna was listening to music, Luan was looking at her phone, Lynn and Lisa were looking out if the Windows and Lucy was sleeping. "Exit right." says the GPS. Lori exits East to Jefferson Ave. "Tur- recalculating…. Tur- recalculating…. Continue on route." says the female voice on the GPS. Lori says "Damn thing is so slow!" she starts to go to a road that was unfamiliar. She looks at the GPS, and it says it will take 6 hours. She groans. She decided to get more gas before they stop in the middle of the road.

After 3 hours- Lincoln started to feel worried about something. "Hey Lori? Are you sure this road is safe?" asks Lincoln. "I am 100% sure that we are safe." replies Lori. "You are on the fastest available route." says the GPS. Lori starts to go inside of the woods. The only thing you could see was a long narrow road and trees. "900 ft, stop the vehicle and turn off your headlights." says the GPS Lori did what the GPS said. She stopped Vanzilla and turned off the headlights. "This is weird." says Lynn. Lincoln starts to see something in the far distance. "Can you give the flashlight and the umbrella?" asks Lincoln. "What- 'Can you!' ok." says Lori. Leni gets the flashlight from the glove box and Luna gets an umbrella from the seat pocket.


	8. Aug, 2 , 2018- 6:50 PM Part 2

**Hi guys! This is part 2, to chapter 7/ chapter 8. This is short, so sorry about the length. Anyway, enjoy.**

After Luna and Leni give Lincoln The flashlight and umbrella, Lincoln opens the door, opens the umbrella and turns on the flashlight. He closes the door and goes in front of the car. When He pointed the bright light to the dark road- he sees nothing. _Knew this was weird. It is getting cold…_ , Lincoln thought to himself. He turns to go back to the car. But he looks back one more time. To his horror… a man was standing in the middle of the road. When Lincoln was about say something, the man was running at him. Lincoln starts to run back to the car, but the man was behind him. He screams to his sisters "DRIVE THE CAR!" Lori listened by reversing Vanzilla. Lola and Lucy woke up. Luna says "DUDE GET LINCOLN! ARE YOU FUC-" She was cut off by Lincoln being thrown to the glass windshield, with blood all over the left side. His sisters gasp in horror. Then the man grabs Lincoln by the foot and drag him down the road.

Lori was still reversing Vanzilla. She was scared like the other sisters. She stopped the car. The blood on the windshield was washed from the rain. Everyone was breathing deeply. Then Lincoln was seen running to Vanzilla. Lincoln ran to the car and opened the door and sat down on the empty seat. He had bruises on his face and blood coming out of a cut near his left eye. "Lincoln are you- 'Yes I am ok. Just go home.' ok.." said Lori. She starts to make a U turn and starts to follow her phone instead of the GPS.


	9. Aug, 3, 2018- 12:00 PM Royal Woods

**Yes, I am alive. I was just doing a lot of stuff to do and I had school. Anyway, welcome! This is the 9th chapter of the mirror. Hope you like it!**

Everything was fine. It was a cool summer. Lincoln was sitting on the couch watching his favorite show- ARGHH. He stands up to go and get a snack. He opens the fridge. The cold air bursts on to Lincoln such made him get goosebumps like hair from his skin being pulled. He grabs "Grape Pow Powl" an energy that has a grape flavor. "This is nice" he says as he opens the tin can hearing a _fizz._ He was about to take a sip when- the can soiled through his sweaty hands, spilling all over the floor. "Dang It!" says Lincoln. He was about to get another one when he hears Lori screaming "SIBLING MEETING RIGHT NOW" He quickly picks up the can, tries it in the trash, and goes up the stairs to Lori and Leni's room. "Ugh.. What is this for?" says Lola. Leni closes the door after everyone gets in. Everyone was talking and wondering what was happening.

Lori slaps her shoe on the wooden table. "Attention! Silent!" she screams. Everyone stops talking and look a Lori. "I called everyone here because of last night.." says Lori. "Are you talking about when you got drunk over a pizza?" says Lynn as everyone starts giggling. "No! I am talking about when we were coming home from our trip in Detroit.. and when Lincoln was thrown to the-" Lori was cut off by Lincoln saying "I am fine Lori!" "It's okay if you feel bad.. just tell us are you sur-" then Luna was cut off by Lincoln "Luna! I am sure that I am fine." Lincoln was walking backwards. The Luan open the door behind him. Then Lincoln says "You guys are worrying to much about me. I am fuc-" then he was cut off when he hit the wall behind him. Then he turns and runs to him room and slams it shut. "I hope he is okay…" says all of the sisters in a union.

Lincoln was running outside. He could hear his neighbors blaring out really loud music. He was then starting to slow down. He looks back to see he was well away from his house. He was hungry, so he goes to the nearest "Burpin' Burger", "Hi! Welcome to Burpin' Burger! What would you like?" says an employee. Lincoln digs in his pocket and takes out a $10 bill. "What can I get with a $10 bill?" asks Lincoln. "You can get a double decker supreme, a roast beef burger, the cheesy blaster, a beef pocket or a slurry smoothie." replies the woman. "I'll get a double decker supreme and a water please." says Lincoln. She types on the cash register, then Lincoln hands the $10 bill and he sits down on a seat near the Windows over seeing the rest of Royal Woods. After about 15 minutes, the woman brings a double decker supreme with a water. "Thanks.." says Lincoln. "Your welcome!" the woman says as she goes back to the kitchen. Lincoln starts eating his food. He looks out the window to see a man. It wasn't like the other man he saw on that road last night. The man had holes in is head! It had worms coming out of his body! He had blood running down his cheeks like he was crying. Lincoln was about to stop eating, but he continued to eat his meal.


	10. Aug, 3, 2018- 9:30 PM

**Hi Everyone! This is the 10th chapter! This chapter will have a song called LDN by Lily Allen. All rights to her.**

The Loud siblings are watching TV as it rains. Lori was about to tell her siblings to go to bed. Until the power goes out. Everyone screams for a second. Lori says "Ok I am going to the fuse box…." She goes to the basement door and looks down the stairs. "On second thought… No….." Lori says as she runs back to the living room.

Everyone looks at her then sighs as they sit down. it was so quiet the only noise as you could hear were the crickets. Lincoln gets up to walk around a little until his mirror dropped to the carpet floor making a Thud noise. He bends down to get his mirror until he hears someone scream. "What was that?!" Lincoln says as he jumps up. Then his head started to scratch again. His sisters look at him as they try to help their only brother. Lincoln starts to feel something wet on his hands. He finds a flashlight, Turns it on, and looked at the wet spot with his mirror. To his shock he sees blood coming out of his head. He looks at his sisters and back at his mirror. His sisters look at him in disbelief.

Lincoln was about to say something until he dropped to the floor, dropping the flashlight and his mirror then screaming. His sisters get him up and sit him down on the couch. Luan and Lola say "OH MY GOSH! LINCOLN ARE YOU OK?!" Then he opens his eyes. His sisters look at him scared because he has red and black eyes. One eye red the other black. "What the fu-" Lori was cut off when a invisible force pushed her. Lori groans as she gets up and brushes the dust off her shoulders.

Then Lincoln stands up and walks up to the front door of the house and opens it. Then a jammy upbeat song starts playing and it looks beautiful outside. With bright smiles on people's faces and colorful buildings. "Where are we?" asks Luna. Then a sign reads...

 _ **Welcome to LDN!**_

"Wait we're in London?" says Lisa. "How's this possible?" asks Lori. Then Lincoln starts singing, _Riding through the city on my bike all day, Cause the filth took away my licence it doesn't get me down and I feel okay Cause the sights that I'm seeing are priceless!_

 _Everything seems to look as it should But I wonder what goes on behind doors.._ Then Lincoln shows a man who was talking to a nice lady. Then the scene changes and it shows the man choking the lady, _A fella looking dapper, but he's sittin' with a slapper, Then I see it's a pimp and his crack whore!_

Then Lincoln runs down the street and his sisters are following him, _You might laugh you might frown._ _Walkin' round London town._ _Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?_ _Would I wanna be anywhere else!_ _Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?_ _Would I wanna be anywhere else!  
When you look with your eyes, Everything seems nice! But if you look twice, You can see it's all lies!_

Then he shows his sisters two areas. One with an old lady and one with two businessmen talking on a bench. He looks at the old lady and sings, _There was a little old lady, who was walkin' down the road. She was struggling with bags from Tesco,_ Then Lori asks "What's a Tesco?" Then Luna replies "It's a British supermarket." Then Lori replies with an ok. Then Lincoln starts reversing to the point where he opens the door back to their house. The sisters go through and the door shuts. Then Lori opens the door to see rain and Michigan. She replies with an ok and closes the door.


	11. Aug, 3, 2018- 2:30 AM

**Hey everybody! This is the 11th chapter! Sorry about the long wait. I have been working on some stories on The Alternitive House. Anyway, enjoy the short chapter!**

Lincoln was stared at his sisters for almost 5 hours after that LDN moment that made some of the older sisters feel like they were high on LSD. His sisters look at him in concern. Then Lincoln gets up and says "Lana can you get me a hammer?..." He says as he gritted his teeth. Lana was about to ask, "What Wh-" until she was cut off by Lincoln. He said, "Get the hammer.. or I will fucking smash your head if I need to!" He said as Lana uses the flashlight to go to her room to find a hammer in her toolbox in a hurry. She comes back and gives the hammer to Lincoln. Lincoln sighs as he grabs his mirror and was about to break it.

"What are you doing!" Said, Lynn, as she takes the mirror from Lincoln. "Oh please. You gotta be kidding me. You still believe in bad luck!?..." He said in annoyance. "Yes!" Lynn responded. Lincoln sighs and grabs the hammer from Lynn "Look. This mirror has been driving me nuts for a while. I don't know why but I think the only way to stop it is to break it!"

He says in anger. He looks at his sisters then back at the mirror. He places the mirror on the coffee table in the living room, raises the hammer really high. And without any interruptions, he slams the hammer on the mirror. So hard that the table cracked a bit and shards of glass flew to the couch. Thankfully his sisters moved away just in time.

" _Lavadava do do Lavadava de. Lavadava who who Lavadavé ye_." was what what everyone heard after the mirror broke.


	12. Aug, 3, 2018- 3:30 AM

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. This is the 12th chapter on this fan fiction! Hope you enjoy it!**

The power is still out in Royal Woods. Lincoln was breathing deeply after a few hours of breaking the mirror. His sisters and he hears a blood-curdling scream. The look to there area where the scream was heard then, they look back to the mirror to see it was good. The mirror didn't have a single crack when Lincoln smashed the mirror. "What the.- how!?- the..- What!?" Lincoln said in confusion. Then his sisters also said some things but you couldn't make out the words they were saying.

Then Lincoln starts to stare at his sisters. The look at him. Lincoln grabs the hammer he left and smashes his mirror. Then he proceeds to smash every mirror in the house while his sisters were following him. After smashes every mirror in the house he goes downstairs and goes to the kitchen as his sisters follow him.

His sisters were standing in the doorway to the kitchen while Lincoln opens the cabinet and takes out some plates. His sisters look at him with concern. Then, Lincoln starts to drop the plates on the hard floor on purpose. Then without any warnings, he lays on top of the broken plates and starts to roll on the really sharp glass screaming. His sisters run up to him grabs him and moves him away from the sharp glass. "Dude are you nuts!?.!" Says Luna as she carefully removes some of the glass that was stuck to Lincoln's skin.

"I am calling 911," Lori says as get her phone and dials 911. She holds her phone up to her ear. "We're sorry. The number you are dialing, 911, is not available now. Please check the number or dial again." She hangs up. " How is 911 not available right now!?." Says Lori in anger. Lincoln is shivering in fear. Then Lisa said, " It looks like something is messing with his brain..." Lynn says, " Lincoln was right! Everything went wrong after he brought that mirror!"

Then Lucy comes out of nowhere and says, " This is like the Kaiser's family incident.." What?" asks all of the sisters. "The story goes that a boy found a mirror in 1905. He goes to show his mother. Until he starts to scratch his head so hard, that blood starts coming out of his head. His mother tried to wipe off the blood, until, he gets pushed to a wall by an invisible force. He tries to get off but he was stuck. The mother called a priest and her whole family. But when the priest tried to help, the boy fell off the wall. Then he took a knife and killed everyone in the says that the mirror that caused the problem was left in a forest or park in Royal Woods, Michigan." Everyone looks at Lucy in shock and then back at Lincoln. Then there was a long period of silence.

Lincoln then got up and started walking to the kitchen again. He opens a drawer and shuffles through the different knives that were in the drawer. Lynn notices this and whispers to Lori's ear to "Get everyone in your room right fucking now." Then Lori motions her hand to the sisters to get the fuck upstairs. Lincoln turns around in time and sees them walking upstairs. With a large knife in his hand, he starts running at them. "Run! Fucking run!" says Luna as everyone runs upstairs. Everyone gets in to Lori and Leni's room in time and slam the door shut and locked. "That was close." said Lucy. Then, Lincoln starts sticking the knife in and out of the door making a bunch of holes. Everyone in the room were screaming. Then Lincoln says "Fuck this." He drops the knife and runs downstairs and sit on the floor. All the sisters the go down stairs.

After a few seconds after getting down stairs, Lincoln starts to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Says Luan. The Lincoln snaps back to reality with his eyes back to normal. He looks at his sisters and looks a the mirror that was normal again. He picks up the mirror and looks at it. He starts crying. But his tears were not normal. They were blood. His sisters look at him in shock. Luna was about to say something but Lincoln starts to walk up to the front door in the living room and opens it. He goes outside as his sister follow.

He opens the door to the garage and goes inside and comes out with a ladder size. He puts the ladder on the side of the house, extends it and goes up the Ladder. His sisters look at him, not saying a single word. Lincoln climbs up the ladder and stands on the roof of the house.

And without a warning he jumps off.

"LINCOLN!"


	13. Aug, 3, 2018- 9:33 AM Honolulu, Hawaii

**Hi Everyone! You might thought that this story ended but it did not! This is chapter 13. Hope you enjoy it.**

Rita and Lynn Sr are at a friend's wedding. It was a beautiful sunny day.

Only 80° F. It was the perfect day for a wedding. Lynn and Rita are sitting on some chairs with other people. The watch as the ceremony almost ends."Isn't this sweet honey?" Says Lynn Sr to Rita. " Yes it is… Yes it is.. I feel bad not bringing the kids.." Then they started to imagine what would happen… Lori just talking to Bobby, Leni asking to many questions to the parents, Luna playing music really loud, Luan putting whoopie cushions under the gust's seats, Lynn Jr knocking a soccer ball almost hitting the bride and the groom, Lincoln… Well doing nothing just obeying his parents and you may get the rest..

"On second thought… No" says Rita and Lynn in a union. After 10 or 5 ish minutes, the ceremony was over. Rita and Lynn go back to their hotel room. Now Lynn and Rita are sitting on their bed, watching TV. Then Rita's phone started to ring. She glances at her phone to he Lori. She picks up.

"Hello?" Says Rita, Lori talking in a scared voice "Hello? MOM!" "What?! What happened!?" Says Rita getting scared.. "I can't talk right now… Just get back to Royal Woods NOW!" Lori says in a scared tone again. "Lori tell me what happened.." Rita says. "Lincoln's d-dd-dead!" Lori says then hangs up. "We gotta get back to the airport!" said Rita. "Why? Can't we sta-" Lynn Sr was cut off by Rita screaming and packing their stuff. They get down stairs. "What's the problems ma'am?" asked a man. "We would like to book out." The man books Rita and Lynn out and they get to a taxi that drives them to the airport. Rita calls the airline that they will be returning early due to an emergency. "Honey! What's going on?!" Lynn Sr asked as Rita was pulling him to the front desk of the airport. "I don't know what happens but Lori just called me saying that Lincoln is dead." said Rita.


	14. Aug, 3, 2018- 4:38 AM Royal Hospital

/416vSN9Ff7g

The hospital was having a normal night. Making sure that the patients were okay and helping concerned parents. "Hey Jared! I need Patient #234's meds by the afternoon." Said Dr. Halmak. "On it! Oh and also, the police department called saying there on the way for something. They didn't tell me what the problem is." Replied Jared. "Poofsh! It's probably those damn kids skateboarding or something." Said Dr. Halmak. "They said it was an emergency… and why would kids be-", before Jared could finish his sentence, a door smashes open with Lincoln strapped down on a bed and being wheeled in by two emergency officers. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THIS KID!?" Screamed Dr. Halmak. "Siblings say that he jumped off the roof of his house and smashed his head on a metal plate that was on the sidewalk. Minor still has a pulse somehow…" said one of the officers who was taking Lincoln to an empty room.

Back at The Loud residents,

"So he was acting dangerous and you tried to call 911 but it said that your phone carrier could not reach it?" Asked a police officer who was questioning Lori. "Y-Y-yes…" replied Lori. "And he tried to break a mirror that didn't make a single crack?" Asked the officer again. "Yes." Replied Lori. "Okay… it looks like this house is now a crime scene… so you guys can't live here. Do you know anywhere else that you guys could live?" Asked the officer. "Yes" replied Lori.


	15. Aug, 3, 2018- 4:40 AM Home

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I totally forgot about the story. And also, I want to remind people that I decided to stop taking requests for the Alternative House. I will publish a few more chapters and then will stop. So if you have a request you want to make, please message me! Now onto the story.**

Lori?

Lori?

Lori?

Lori!

Lori wakes up and sees that she is still facing the officer. "Are you sure that you know where you guys can stay?" Asks the officer. "On second thought.. no." Said Lori quietly. "Okay. Can you and your siblings stay at a hotel? Don't worry we'll pay." Said the officer. "Yes." Said Lori. "Okay. Get your siblings and go to those group of officers. They'll help you guys get transported to the nearest hotel." Said the officer as he turns back and walk up to the group to tell them what's going to happen. Lori goes up to her siblings as they were trembling in fear. "You guys, were going to be staying at a hotel for a couple of weeks." Said Lori. "W-why?" Asked Luan. "This house is a crime scene. We need to get out. You guys follow me." Said Lori as she starts walking towards the group of officers. The rest of the siblings follow her.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Children's Hospital….

Dr. Halmak was quickly getting ready to help this poor boy. He had kids who hit their heads on metal plates but they were never severe like this. Lincoln was still breathing but his head had a crack on it. Dr. Halmak went in to that room were Lincoln was in and was shock to see blood on the walls and one of the officers on the floor with her face on the floor. "What the Hell happened?" Said Dr. Halmak. Lincoln was saying a few words under his breath. Then Dr. Halmak gave Lincoln Anastasia as he tried to help Lincoln while the assistants were running into the room.

Meanwhile at the airport in Royal Woods

"You don't understand! MY SON IS DYING AT A HOSPITAL AND I AM TRYING TO GET THERE!" Screamed Rita at the TSA agent. "Ma'am I understand we will do a very quick security check and will have you driven back home. Okay?" Replied the TSA agent. "Okay." Said Rita as she and her husband put their stuff on the conveyor belt. After they did a security check, Rita gets a call from Lori. She picks up. "Hello?" Said Rita. "Hey Mom! We are going to this hotel because our house in now a crime scene. The address to the hotel is 3537 Market Street, Royal Woods, Michagin, 19082." Said Lori. Rita was about to say something but Lori hangs up. Rita just gets a cab and get to the hotel.

MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL

Lincoln is sitting on his bed eating a sandwich while watching some TV. What happened was that Lincoln made it out alive and Dr. Halmak was praised for his work. The officer who was on the ground went to another hospital where she was pronounced dead for suffocation. Lincoln was staring at the TV with multiple stitches on his head. A nurse comes to his room. "Your sisters are calling you on line one." Said the nurse. Lincoln replied with an ok. He turns of the TV and dials #*1 on the telephone that was next to him.


	16. Aug, 3, 2018- 4:43 The Hospital

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I will be taking a short absence to work on a new story with crafordbrain17! So I won't be making ghat many chapters for this story.**

Lincoln stares at a wall as the telephone was ringing. "Hello?" Said Lori on the other line. "Hey Lori! It's me, Lincoln!" Said Lincoln in excitement. "Guys! It's him!" Lori told the siblings who were listening. Then they all started to scream and all of them tried to grab Lori's phone. Which fell from her hands and ending the call.

Lincoln stares at the telephone and hangs up.

Rita and Lynn Sr makes it to the hotel. They go through and ask the manager about "Children whose house was turned into a crime scene." They knew immediately that they were the parents of the Louds.

Lincoln gets up from his bed and looks out of the balcony that was in his room. He saw many buildings with many lights on. He looked down. He then started to sit on the gate that was protecting him from the long, 50 ft drop. He was thinking about ending it. But he goes back to his bed. Lincoln lays down and stares at the fake stars that were on the ceiling. He then look to his side to see…. The same…. Goddamn bloody mirror he had. He almost freaks out. He then takes the mirror and was about to through it out of the window when he saw a piece of paper on the back of the mirror. He looks at the paper and reads out loud, "Quis haec legit et non nota fuerit timor. Speculum Quod omen habet ad dampnum non faciam super populum qui est tangere. ad dampnum non tantum mortem et mortis causa. Item aliquis potest habere alium interficiendo se delabuntur. Transibo eam nisi tu, et domus tua patietur." Knowing that the paragraph is in Latin, he translates it with the knowledge he has. "Who shall read this note shall have no fear. The ominous mirror shall cause no damage to people who touch it. the only damage it cause is suicide and death. Person with possession of this item can pass it down to someone else by killing themselves. If you do not pass it down, you and your family will suffer?" Said Linclon in a questionable but scared tone.


End file.
